


The mantle

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [75]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Lazy Mornings, Love, Marriage, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver and Felicity enjoy a slow morning in their bed.





	The mantle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 289 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly and he could see sunbeams dancing against the sheets. He turned his head and he saw his wife sleeping figure next to him. She was sleeping on her side and she wasn’t facing him so he saw her blonde hair cascading on the pillow. Oliver had to resist the urge to touch the silky strands of her hair. He had already raised his hand but he let it dropped back onto the bed.

Oliver took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment. It was like the city and criminals had understood they needed a break. Oliver had to admit he had been tired of the craziness of their lives for quite some time now. He loved being the Green Arrow and he loved being the mayor of Star City. Yet, there were days he just wanted to be with his wife without any interruptions. Sleeping in without a disaster looming over was almost too good to be true. William was still spending some time with his grandparents so Oliver and Felicity were alone. Being alone with his wife was something special and Oliver was determined to make most of it. A lazy morning in bed sounded just perfect.

Oliver smiled when Felicity sleepily murmured something and turned to face him. She was still sleeping but she was slowly waking up. Oliver brushed her untamed curls from her forehead so he could see her beautiful features. As his fingers lingered against her forehead, she smiled at him sleepily. She didn’t open her eyes but she mumbled: “Good morning.”

“Good morning, babe,” Oliver answered while his heart was drumming in his chest. Sometimes there were moments when he felt perfectly happy. There was nothing he would change in the moment. 

Without realizing Oliver blurted: “You’re perfect.”

Felicity opened one eye and took a peek of him. She chuckled softly and closed her eye. She snuggled closer to him and teased him: “Do you think you’re in trouble? Or what did I do to deserve such a beautiful compliment?”

Oliver barked out a laugh and repeated: “You’re perfect.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mr. Queen,” Felicity said as she opened her eyes and a smile lit up her whole face.

She dropped her head against Oliver’s shoulder and he ran his fingers through Felicity’s hair. He sighed and asked: “What would you like to do today?”

“I have planned on checking out some schematics. Curtis sent them last night and I promised to give him my opinion,” Felicity said while she touched Oliver’s bare chest with her fingertips. She drew small circles on his skin and kissed his jaw.

Oliver hummed with contentment but as soon as he had processed Felicity’s words, he groaned. He complained: “I love you and your big brain, babe – I really do – but I was hoping I could enjoy you without Curtis’ schematics. It’s Saturday. I think we deserve a lazy day.”

Felicity rose to her elbows and chuckled. She raised a single eyebrow in question and asked playfully: “Oliver Queen and a lazy day? Can you explain that sentence because it doesn’t make any sense and I’m a genius after all?“

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and Felicity’s fingers gently scratched his scuff. She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and mumbled: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Oliver answered and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist, pulling her on top of himself.

Felicity let out a bubbly laugh and slid her hands up and down Oliver's sides. She kissed him again but too soon she broke the kiss. Oliver let a frustrated huff which Felicity ignored. She asked deep in her thoughts: “Do you think William is okay?”

Oliver’s expression softened. He knew how much Felicity struggled with William being away from home. He reassured her: “I’m sure he’s absolutely fine.”

“I miss him so much,” Felicity said and a loving expression formed on her face.

Oliver kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her. He sighed and said: “I miss him too. I don’t know how I’m going to survive when he moves out.”

Felicity gasped and wrinkled her nose. She said: “Luckily, we still have a few more years.”

“What if he moves across the country?” Oliver asked worriedly as he actually thought the possibility of William moving on the other side of the country. He knew Felicity was right and they still had time. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a bit helpless when he thought of William leaving Star City. He hadn’t had enough time with his son. He wanted more. He had already missed so many years.

“I don’t want to think about William moving out although I want him to see the world and be happy. When he goes to college, it’s going to be the happiest and worst day of my life,” Felicity said and laced her fingers through Oliver’s. Oliver nodded at her knowingly.

She played with Oliver’s fingers before she went on: “However, I want him to go to college. Sometimes I’m a bit worried about his future. He’s smart and he’s going to have many opportunities but he’s also your son.”

Oliver frowned and asked with confusion: “What do you mean?”

“I mean he’s thoughtful, compassionate and he wants do what is right. He may want to take over your mantle. What if he wants to stay here and fight? I don’t know if I’m ready to sacrifice him for the city. Our family business is risky and I’m not sure if I can listen over comms how William is getting beaten. My heart already clenches when I just think of him being injured,” Felicity said and bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Oliver blinked a few times rapidly. He knew Felicity was right although he had tried to ignore the possibility of William wanting to put on the hood. When he had started as the Hood, he hadn’t thought of someone taking over the mantle. He was supposed to everything alone without partners. He was never meant to survive and have a wife and a son. There were so many things he had never thought about when he started in the first place. It had been about his father’s notebook and righting his wrongs. 

A realization hit Oliver and he asked in a horrified voice: “Do you think William has to right my wrongs? Do you think he’s going to feel obliged to make up everything I have done wrong?”

Felicity ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair and offered him a small smile before saying: “If William wants to put on the hood, it’s out of respect and love. I’m not worried about the reasons behind his decision although I’m worried about his safety as his parent.”

Oliver nodded and mumbled: “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Felicity said smugly and winked her eye at him. Oliver laughed and shook his head. For once, he didn’t want to spend his time worrying about the future. He had had a plan and it was a good plan – he was determined to spend a lazy and carefree morning with his wife in their bed. They always had had a bad habit to expect something bad to happen.

Suddenly, Oliver captured Felicity’s lips with his and licked into her mouth. Felicity moaned against his mouth and her fingers tangled in Oliver’s hair, tugging it gently. He smiled against her lips as he noticed how responsive she was. She nipped at his bottom lip and Oliver’s hands found the hem of her tank top. He tugged it upwards and Felicity rose a little so could pull the top over her head.

Before she crashed her lips against his, she panted and said breathlessly: “More. Give me more.”

Oliver smirked at her and said: “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity and William made a few phone calls before they left for the protective custody.


End file.
